<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend In Need. by Y3na</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418911">A Friend In Need.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3na/pseuds/Y3na'>Y3na</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3na/pseuds/Y3na</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted on my Tumblr: @crocyoota &lt;3 Follow me there for more writing and to make requests.</p>
<p>desc. You, Makki, and Mattsun have always been besties, sharing everything from pencils to whatever stupid sexcapade they end up finding themselves in. One night, after prying details on your heavily guarded sexual past, they learn you’ve never came before. Now, your best friends can’t leave just leave you in need, right?</p>
<p>warnings. nsfw!!</p>
<p>kinks: praise (so, so much insecurity easing omfg), corruption, way too much overstimulation than humanly possible, cumplay, oral, creampies, consent (??) there’s a lot of “does this feel good? Are you comfortable?” etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend In Need.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are you a virgin?”</p>
<p>It’s not a particularly weird question for one friend to ask another, per say. But the looks your friends were giving you sparked suspicion.</p>
<p>Mattsun’s unusually expressive. He’s leaned forward, obviously anticipating your answer. The question has obviously piqued Makki’s interest too, one of his brows is quirked, but he doesn’t look from his phone.</p>
<p>“Why do you care?”</p>
<p>I mean, how the hell were you supposed to answer that question? </p>
<p>You were close with these two, sure. You, Mattsun, and Makki have been a pretty tight knit pair since your last year of high school. You all tend to overshare, so you’re accustomed to hearing about the occasional sexcapade…but you’ve specialized in the receiving end of this information. Unlike these two, your sex life has not been anything resembling interesting.</p>
<p>“C’mon, you never tell us anything.” Makki states, now looking at you, “We always tell you about our embarrassing sex stories. You owe us one.” </p>
<p>Mattsukawa nods.</p>
<p>“He’s right. And,” </p>
<p>He places a hand on yours, stroking you skin with his thumb.</p>
<p>“You know you can tell us anything.” </p>
<p>You want to scoff. The shit-eating grin on his face is almost revolting. </p>
<p>Instead, you sigh. They’ve got you backed into a corner, and also, for once they make a good point. It was only been a matter of time until you were finally forced to out yourself.</p>
<p>However, you can’t help but feel embarrassed. Your cheeks begin to color as you scramble for your words.</p>
<p>“W-well..I’m…not a virgin.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa grins and Hanamaki wolf whistles. His phone is turned off now, on Mattsun’s nightstand, his full attention on you now.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Who’s the lucky guy? Or girl. Whatever you’re into.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, how’d it go down?” Mattsun’s eyes almost sparkle with curiosity. “You owe us all the deets.” </p>
<p>Your gaze averts from the pair.</p>
<p>“I..I don’t really wanna talk about it…”</p>
<p>The boys instantly feel bad, afraid they may have brought up an uncomfortable memory from you. </p>
<p>“If it’s like that, we’re sorry. We weren’t trying to—,”</p>
<p>“No, no.” You stop Hanamaki’s apology. “It’s not like that at all. It was just…”</p>
<p>You place your head in your hands. The heat from your cheeks is almost sweltering.</p>
<p>“It was so bad.”</p>
<p>Makki starts chuckling, and Mattsun chuffs in amusement.</p>
<p>“Like, how bad?”</p>
<p>“…I didn’t even cum.”</p>
<p>“Did you even come close?”</p>
<p>“….No.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you poor thing.” Hanamaki’s voice is laced with mirth, but there’s still evident sincerity. “You deserve to cum, princess. Any person who isn’t striving to make get you off until you pass out is insane. Seeing your partner’s reaction is the best part of sex.”</p>
<p>“Especially someone as hot as you. If I was lucky enough to be in their position,” Mattsun’s voice lowers, almost a growl, and your breath hitches, “fuck, the things I’d do to you.” </p>
<p>Oh god. Why did simply the sound of his voice have your core aching? I mean, you’ve always been curious on what it’d be like to fuck one of your best friends, ideally both of them, but you were never sure if they felt the same way. Now that the idea seems to be out on the table, maybe even potentially possible—</p>
<p>Your thighs rub together. And the two boy’s gazes become predatory. </p>
<p>“Y’know…Makki and I are pretty well-versed in this field.” Mattsun’s fingers clasp your hand again, stroking over the skin and—oh my god.— have his fingers always been that thick? Two of them would have you stuffed. “We can scratch that itch for you, if it’s something you want. No hard feelings if you wanna refuse, doll.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” The word practically jumps out of your mouth, a byproduct of you being a little turned on and also just kinda an eager idiot.</p>
<p>And they’re on you in a second, quickly moving you to the middle of the bed.</p>
<p>“Are you comfortable?” Hanamaki asks, positioning you in his lap. You nod, and he hums in response. Matsukawa is facing towards you, eyeing your body, before moving forward to finally act.</p>
<p>Makki presses a kiss to the back of your neck, simply testing the water, and more are soon to follow. They’re slow and sensual, not striving to leave a mark but to simply ease you into the mood. </p>
<p>Mattsun leans towards you face. One of his large hands brushes a little hair out of your face.</p>
<p>“Is it alright if I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.”</p>
<p>He presses his lips against yours, ever so gently, before he adds more pressure. Oh hell, Matsukawa is a great kisser. Within a few more borderline chaste kisses, he’s got his tongue in your mouth, unapologetically relishing in this newfound territory. You find it hard to keep up, as his vigor and domineering personality are starting to overtake you. Makki’s lips remain busy as well. He searches for more particularly sensitive spots, giving them a nice suck or nibble when he feels you tense or subconsciously grind against him. </p>
<p>Hanamaki’s hands slide under your shirt and play with the hem.</p>
<p>“You mind if we take this off?” He mumbles against your neck.</p>
<p>Mattsun lets your lips part so you can answer, leaving a thin string of saliva your sole form of connection.</p>
<p>You just nod, instead strategically using this moment as an attempt to catch your breath. Makki’s hands quickly remove the article from your body along with your cooperation.</p>
<p>There’s a few seconds where they both do nothing, simply drinking in the view of you. You start to feel self conscious and, before you know it, cross your arms over your chest.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to cover yourself.” Hanamaki’s words are breathless, like he’s truly in awe. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” </p>
<p>Mattsun nods.</p>
<p>“My only regret is we didn’t get you naked sooner.”</p>
<p>The two share a laugh, and you can’t help but smile. Matsukawa urges one arm from your form, then takes one of your hands into his own. He places a gentle kiss to the skin of your wrist.</p>
<p>“Relax, okay? We’re not here to judge. Just let us take care of you.”</p>
<p>You concede, then let your arms down. Mattsun takes off his shirt, and Makki does the same.</p>
<p>“Now we’re all even.” The pink-haired boy remarks cheerfully. </p>
<p>Jesus, they’re built. Years of volleyball practice did tons of favors for these two bodywise. You’re getting turned on just looking at them.</p>
<p>You’re not given any time to admire them any longer, Mattsun’s lips crash back into yours, quick to pry open your own and finish what he started. You stick your tongue out, and Hus own slides against it, slow and deliberate. His dark eyes don’t leave yours until he presses back against you to tug your bottom lip into his mouth. </p>
<p> Makki fiddles with the clasp of your bra, and upon unlocking it, tosses the garment to the side. Before anyone can react, he’s taking handfuls of your chest, kneading whatever flesh he can grasp, before pausing.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” </p>
<p>He’s back to feeling up your chest, coming dangerously close to touching your nipples, just nearly missing where his touch is craved the most. You just brush his lack of permission off, any boundaries you had have crashed down. Right now, you just want him to stop teasing and really touch you. </p>
<p>Matsukawa breaks your kiss. He peers down and your breasts engulfed by Makki’s hands and grins.</p>
<p>“You have nice tits.”</p>
<p>You scoff, then wipe some spit that dribbled onto your chin before replying.</p>
<p>“How romantic.”</p>
<p>“I just call it how I see it.”</p>
<p>He leaves a few quick kisses to your collarbone, moving down your chest. Makki’s hands move out of the way, now resting on your hips, and Mattsun takes over. One hand rolls a nipple in between his index finger and thumb, and the other holds the other up to his mouth. He sucks harshly at the sensitive flesh—a jolt runs up your spine—and you let out a unrestrained moan.</p>
<p>Fuck, you didn’t even realize how sensitive you were. </p>
<p>While Mattsun’s tongue works at your hardening nipples, You realize you’re place from Makki’s lap is shifted. His thigh parts yours, pressing against your crotch. His hands move you against the hard muscle, giving you just enough friction to ease how much you’re already aching for some attention down there. He doesn’t have to do much himself, though, as you begin to grind your clothed pussy against his thigh. </p>
<p>“You’re getting worked up, huh?” Hanamaki’s breath is hot against your neck. He intently watches you fuck yourself on his thigh, the sight of how excited you and how wet you must be already already makes him hard. “You want me to help you out, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>There’s no verbal answer, just a needy whine escapes your lips as your head falls forward. Makki undoes the button on your shorts, then lowers the zipper. His hand slides into your pants, his middle and ring finger leading the way.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re wet. I can feel you through your panties.” He was testing the waters at first, but he strokes you again— this time with purpose. “Feel good, princess?”</p>
<p>“Mhm…!” You manage to get out, preoccupied with this and now Mattsun’s teeth nibbling at your hard nipples.</p>
<p>“Good, good.” Makki mumbles. </p>
<p>He keeps touching your pussy through the fabric of your panties, being sure to apply more pressure when he nears your clit. You whine and grind against him, in need of more, but he pulls you back to rest at the base of his thigh.</p>
<p>“Patience, baby. I’ll take care of you. Just focus on how good it feels.”</p>
<p>His lips return to your neck, no longer soft nor sweet like before. He’s sucking definite marks into your skin now. His hand continues to massage your clothed folds, and soon enough, the article is drenched in your wetness. Once he realizes this, Makki stops, and his hand retreats from your pants.</p>
<p>You almost whine in protest, but what he does next makes your mind shortcircuit. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and tastes them.</p>
<p>“No fair. I want a taste.” Mattsun fake pouts, and Makki’s lips curl.</p>
<p>“Go for it. She’s fucking delicious.”</p>
<p>Makki’s hands slowly spread your thighs. The other gets the message, ducking in between your legs and pulling off your shorts.</p>
<p>Matsukawa’s tongue darts out of his mouth, licking a stripe up your soaked panties. You let out a breathy moan.</p>
<p>“You’re right, fuck, she tastes great.” Mattsun’s fingers link around the edge of your panties. He softly kisses your hip. “I hope you don’t mind if I get a better taste.”</p>
<p>He pulls down your panties, then tosses them to the side. He’s quick to bring his face right back up into your heat. After spreading your thighs To expose as much of you to him as possible, his tongue finally parts your folds, stroking your insides with his spit. You can practically feel every rough tastebud against your flesh, and you almost cry out in pleasure. Makki grind devilishly at your reaction, now he’s massaging circles into your hips.</p>
<p>“No one’s ever made you feel this way before, right?” He purrs into your skin. “How does it feel to be really taken care of, princess?”</p>
<p>“G-good…”</p>
<p>“That’s What I like to hear.” Makki presses a loving kiss to your ear. “This is only the beginning, though. You’re gonna cum so many times by the end of this…as many times as you’ve been owed by your other pathetic lays.”</p>
<p>You tingle with excitement at his words, and it only adds to the pleasure Mattsun’s overwhelming your senses with. He’s already made it clear he’s good with his tongue, your rock hard nipples and bruised breasts providing irrefutable evidence, but his work on your pussy has you seeing stars. Matsukawa’s tongue is deep in your your hole, fucking it and writhing around as if he’s trying to lick as much of your wetness out of you as he can. His calloused thumb rubs deep, deliberate circles into your clit. He’s eating you out like a man starved, paying no mind to the concept of decency. The loud, wet noises that come from his ministrations are as unforgiving as they are exciting. </p>
<p>“Are you getting close?” </p>
<p>Hanamaki’s hands come back up to massage your breasts again, this time paying extra attention to your nipples. After all of this stimulation, you’re pleasantly surprised that you are definitely feeling your orgasm build up, your clit buzzing with newfound sensitivity. You let them know, and they both respond accordingly. Makki plays with your tits a little more harshly, and Mattsun switches up his technique, now fucking you with his fingers while leaving kisses and heavy licks on your clit. </p>
<p>Makki’s hands reach down to your thighs to hold them open. His voice is low in your ear. </p>
<p>“Cum whenever you’re ready, baby. I’ve got you.” </p>
<p>Mattsukawa switches things up again, now he’s sucked your clit into his mouth, grinding his tongue against its underside. That, along with Makki pinching your nipples, sends your over the edge. You tense up, and upon feeling that, Makki’s teeth sink into your neck. His nails dig into your thighs, holding them open despite your desperate attempt at closing them so Mattsun can bury his face and fingers into your sweet cunt.</p>
<p>When your orgasm finally passes through you, you fall against Hanamaki’s chest. Mattsun still gives you a few more licks, and you whimper, trying again to close up your legs despite Makki’s grip. </p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Mattsun massages your thigh with his free hand. “I’ll be gentle.” </p>
<p>He gently laps at your clit, still petting your thigh. You twitch a little in Makki’s grasp.</p>
<p>“Your first orgasm with another person…” Makki sounds like he’s in awe. “So, how was that?”</p>
<p>Mattsun finally parts from you— a much needed break. </p>
<p>“Feels better when someone else does it, huh?”</p>
<p>You laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Jacking off doesn’t even come close.”</p>
<p>You all share a laugh. Even during something like this, these two always manage to keep the mood light. You smile to yourself. Never have you ever felt so comfortable during something that’s made you so vulnerable.</p>
<p>Makki starts pulling his pants down, moving you a little so he can slide them and his boxers down his legs. Without any warning, he’s turning you to face him and hiking you back up into his lap.</p>
<p>You quirk a brow, but he appears unphased.</p>
<p>“Oh, you thought we were done? No, sweetheart. I told you were making up for all your lost time.” </p>
<p>“I’ve only had sex once, though.”</p>
<p>“Well, for the future then.”</p>
<p>Makki places his cock in between your folds, grinding you against him to lubricate himself. It’s a little much, especially since you haven’t fully recovered from your previous orgasm, but you allow it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re not getting anyone better than us, doll.”</p>
<p>You turn around and smirk at Mattsun.</p>
<p>“Then maybe we shouldn’t stop fucking after this.”</p>
<p>“Alright, but don’t complain when you get put in a wheelchair.”</p>
<p>“As long as it—ah!” The head of Makki’s cock grinds into your clit, making you jump.”—keeps feeling this good…trust me, I won’t.”</p>
<p>Your pussy slides down Makki’s cock again, and he groans. </p>
<p>“You think you’re ready to take me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…just be careful…I’m still really sensitive.”</p>
<p>“That’s what makes it more fun, though! When you you cum again, it’s gonna drive you wild.”</p>
<p>“If you say so…” You turn around to face Mattsun again. “And what about you—“</p>
<p>He’s already naked, cock in one hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“Apparently…”</p>
<p>Makki’s not paying attention, instead he’s hungrily eyeing your pussy.</p>
<p>“God, I’m gonna fill you up so well.” He mutters, stroking himself against you once more. Hanamaki pushes the head of his cock in your entrance, and you shudder. The rest of his length is quick to follow, giving your hole a delicious stretch. He’s big, that’s more than apparent, but just how sloppy Mattsun made you ensures there is little resistance.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck…you’re so wet…” Makki’s head is leaning back against the headboard, his eyes screwed shut. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and lets it out. “You have no idea how hard it is to not just bust right now.”</p>
<p>“This soon? Damn, Makki, are you sure you’re not the virgin here?”</p>
<p>Makki eyes Mattsun from behind your shoulder.</p>
<p>“With such a pretty thing perched on me like this, can you really blame me?”</p>
<p>“You know what, I guess not.”</p>
<p>You grind against Makki’s cock, and his lips part with a sweet moan. His eyes look back to you, teasing grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Eager much?” </p>
<p>You pout, and he kisses you. It’s unlike Mattsun’s rougher approach—a lot more softer and sweeter—but intoxicating all the same.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, princess. I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” He adjusts himself a little. “Hold yourself up with one arm and lean back.”</p>
<p>You follow his instructions, and his hands reach behind to cradle your ass now. He gives a little thrust, and you instantaneously feel pleasure. It’s nothing you’ve experienced before, but still good. He gives a few more experimental thrusts, before finding a good rhythm to easily grind his cock into you.</p>
<p>This position is weird. Not in a bad way, just nothing you’ve experienced before despite being such a common concept. His cock grinds against your upper wall with each movement of your hips, making your entire core tingle with pleasure. Each thrust is shallow. Makki’s cock barely leaves you as he’s fucking you, but it’s still overwhelmingly intense. There’s a spot he’s hitting with his cock, you don’t know exactly what it is, but it’s driving you crazy. There’s a feeling that builds up in your core, unlike any other budding orgasm you’ve had before. </p>
<p>“You alright there?” Makki’s staring you down with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks are flushed and he’s almost panting. “You look a little overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>Well, his observation isn’t entirely wrong. You are feeling a little overwhelmed, but it’s not in a bad way by any means.</p>
<p>“I’m o-oh-okay.” He doesn’t stop moving, even as your talking. “This is just…different.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Do you mind if I go a little faster?”</p>
<p>You shake your head, and his hips speed up, the pressure on your upper wall increasing substantially. You practically yelp, that deep feeling in your core is intensifying fast now, filling up your senses every time Hanamaki’s hard length rubs against the velvety wall of your pussy, right into your g-spot at just the right angle. His hands don’t leave your ass, now digging into it, guiding you into his movements so he can hit all your weak points in just the right manner.</p>
<p>It really doesn’t take much for that warm feeling in your core to become almost overwhelming. You’re not even sure what’s happening to you, but whatever it is, you can tell it’s good. Makki’s still humping you with the same fervor, now concentrating on the sight of your slick pussy swallowing him whole and alternating to study the tiny changes in your facial expression. </p>
<p>“I-I’m close…!” </p>
<p>You warn him, your voice a little more high-pitched and needy than usual.  Makki just hums out a response, giving you a few more good thrusts, before opening his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“Look at you. Shit…you’re gorgeous like this, y’know?” He pauses to moan, then sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “Fuck, princess. Cum all over my cock. You deserve it for taking me so well.”</p>
<p>That strange feeling finally erupts throughout your core, spilling out through your entire body. It darts down your thighs, the soft flesh turning warm and tingly, causing your toes to curl. </p>
<p>Hanamaki can’t hold back any longer either, thankfully this position isn’t really disrupted by your walls vacuumed sealed around him, and he’s able to bring himself to his end, shooting his hot seed into your messy cunt. </p>
<p>You’re a twitching, overstimulated pile of human being at this point. Your arm buckles, and you collapse—partially on Makki’s thighs and partially on the bed. Hanamaki’s not too put together himself, he’s still buzzing with post-orgasm hypersensitivity too. All he can focus on is catching his breath and eyeing your beauty as your chest desperately rises and falls.</p>
<p>He finally pulls out of you, and he sucks in a sharp breath when he does. He’s still sensitive, and the act pains him a little to do, but the sight before him soothes his soul. A line of his cum links his cock to your hole, but then, his milky white release begins to dribble out of your sweet cunt. </p>
<p>“Good girl…” he pets your thigh. The flesh reacts with a slight convulsion. “You were so fucking good for me, thank you.”  </p>
<p>He slides you fully onto the bed, and Matsukawa takes no time before pouncing on you.</p>
<p>He hikes your thighs up and braces your legs on either side of him. His thumb gathers up Makki’s cum and pushes it back inside.</p>
<p>“Don’t want any of this to go to waste. It’s the least you can do since he fucked you so nicely, huh?”</p>
<p>He flips you over, pulling your hips up and pressing the upper half of your body against the bed, intent on fucking you doggy style. Your legs feel like they’re composed entirely of jelly, and you’re unsure you can hold yourself up for as long as it would take for him to even stick his cock anywhere near you.</p>
<p>But, as usual, you surprise yourself with your ability to prove yourself wrong. Mattsun’s cock slides in-between your folds, and you feel your entire body jolt.</p>
<p>“Mattsun…I can’t…not again…” your words are slurred, still intoxicated from the way Makki rocked your shit less than two minutes ago.</p>
<p>He kisses your back gently, then whispers into your skin.</p>
<p>“I know you’ve got another one in there for me, doll. You don’t have to think or do anything. I’ll take things from here.”</p>
<p>His cock slides into you with no resistance. Your velvety walls flutter around his cock, hips jerking as soon as he bottoms out inside of you. You whine, which evolves into a whimper of sorts. And Matsukawa shushes you, kissing your back once more and planting his hands on your hips.</p>
<p>He gives you a few seconds to collect yourself, then starts hammering away at your poor pussy.</p>
<p>You’re fisting the sheets for dear life, afraid of you don’t keep a good hold on something tangible, you’ll lose your grip on reality in general. Mattsunkawa’s cock feels like it’s splitting you apart, the overstimulation amplifying the dramatics of your situations. A trail of drool leaks out of your mouth but you can’t even think about trying to stop it or close your mouth in general. Mattsun’s crazy pace makes your mind go blank, the only thoughts you can manage are of the way his length almost drives into you and the painfully pleasurable feeling sparking up in your core one more.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking tight.” </p>
<p>Matsukawa grits his teeth. He wants to stroke your clit, but he’s fearful if he makes your already overstimulated pussy any tighter, he won’t be able to thrust into you at all anymore.</p>
<p>“No one has ever fucked you like this before, huh?” One hand comes down to crack against your ass, then goes back to your hip. “Even just after getting fucked, your pussy was begging for me to fill it. Just one good hit was all it took to make you a needy little cock whore.” </p>
<p>He’s slamming into you now. If your body didn’t lock up from all this stimulation, you were sure he would’ve knocked you over by now. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, saliva now pooling into the bedsheets. </p>
<p>“Shit—you feel good. Gonna carve my cock into your insides Gonna make you mine.”</p>
<p>His fingers are at your clit, harshly rubbing at the bud, and you’re sent toppling over the edge without warning. It’s a feeling unlike any other you’ve felt before. Your mind goes white with pleasure, and your body completely tenses for a few seconds, before you’re falling limp in Matsukawa’s arms. He holds you up, driving his cock into you a few more times, before he’s forced to come to his end as well. His hot seed spreads inside you, but he still doesn’t stop. Despite how sensitive he is, Mattsun gives a few thrusts so he fuck the mix of he and Makki’s cum into you. He watches as the mixture is forced out your wet hole, cum flowing out in globs and landing on the bedsheets, and drinks in the sight. </p>
<p>You’re still panting against the bedsheets, a ragdoll in his strong arms. He pulls out of you with the upmost care, and is quick to lie you down comfortably.  </p>
<p>“Just let it pass through you.” Mattsun leaves tender kisses on the areas Makki marked. “Deep breaths. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Makki reaches out to brush the hair in your face behind your ear, cupping your cheek with one hand.</p>
<p>“You did so well. Proud of you, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>You keep trying to even your labored breathes. Makki and Mattsun both take care of you, Makki gets a washcloth to clean you up with, and Mattsun rubs the tension out of your back and shoulders, pressing a kiss or two into your skin every now and then. </p>
<p>Once things all settle down, Mattsun finally speaks.</p>
<p>“You just got…twinkied.” </p>
<p>Makki starts cackling, and you can’t help but laugh too.</p>
<p>“Wow. Is there a way a sentence can reverse turn you on? Because if so, that’s exactly what you just did.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that. I just gave you the best dick of your life.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. Still doesn’t exempt you from being a stupid ass, though.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Makki chimes in, voice still a little husky.  “You have a beautiful O-face, for the record.” </p>
<p>“Why, thank you. You two aren’t too bad yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Nah, Mattsun looks like he’s in the middle of sneeze and a grimace.”</p>
<p>“But you were looking?~” </p>
<p>Makki throws a pillow at his dark-haired friend, and he snickers. There’s a little peaceful silence while you all just lie their, enjoying each other’s presence.</p>
<p>“So…what do we do now…?”</p>
<p>The boys look at each other, and then back to you.</p>
<p>“Wanna go again?”</p>
<p>“—And can I keep your panties?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>